This invention is directed to a bird feeder which is constructed with the ability to be selective between the birds which can feed from it. The feeder is also constructed with multiple protections against squirrels feeding. The feeder includes apparatus for preventing food waste and for providing plural feed stations each associated with an individual food supply.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a sturdy, attractive bird feeder.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bird feeder capable of selective bird feeding.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder with multiple and individual feed supply areas.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder in which the roof is provided with sufficient overhang to protect the feed from becoming wet.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder which includes waste preventing feed spouts.
Another object of the invention is the provision of feed spouts which also act to shield the feed from rain.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder constructed with multiple squirrel guards.
Another object of the invention is a bird feeder mountable from above or below.